Forbidden feelings
by ultron-6
Summary: A normie have fallen in love with one of thr ghouls at monster high but it's not easy to tell her that he loves her and the arrival of another normie connected to an old enemy of the ghouls, can the ghouls stop this new threat to monster high and every other monster in the world. T to be safe


Forbidden feelings.

Ultron-6 with my Halloween story and it's a monster high fic and it's also my first romance story so please be gentle with me. Now the DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea and OC'S.

Chapter 1 heart problems.

* * *

><p>A boy with very light brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, dark blue jeans, a short t-shirt and a jacket that resembled a Native American jacket was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest.<p>

_This is the story of how I died, but don't worry it's not completely my story and I think it's pretty funny too but I'm getting ahead of myself, you all would probably like to hear the story, so I won't stop you, it all started _Six months ago_._

Six months ago.

* * *

><p>In the state of Oregon lies a town by the name New Salem, and it have a very special school, this school does not look like most other schools, it is a two story building, it almost looks like a castle and is coffin-shaped. There are several statues, especially scary looking gargoyles and windows around the school and is made of solid concrete.<p>

This is Monster High, the school for all kinds of monsters.

At the moment, the various monster students was coming back from spooks break, there are all kinds of monsters, there were vampires, werewolves, gremlins, goblins, zombies, witches, cyclops, skeletons and Yetis, just to name a few.

At the gate stood a Frankenstein-like girl along with a werewolf girl and in vampire girl "oh yeah, the ghouls are back monster high," said the werewolf girl and stretched her arms.

"Take it easy, Clawdeen" said the vampire girl with a Transylvanian accent and giggle "it has only been a week".

"She right Clawdeen" said the Frankenstein-like girl a little worried, "I know, I know, but it's just nice to be back with my ghouls" said Clawdeen.

"Yes, but I'm looking forward to seeing Clawd again," said the vampire girl dreaming "and I look forward to seeing Neighthan again" said the Frankenstein-like girl but they did not notice that Clawdeen became a bit sad.

"Hey ghouls!" said a werewolf boy who looked to be a little older than the three monster girls and was with a boy who appeared to look like a zombie with a unicorn horn and a real ponytail "Clawd" said the vampire girl and ran up to Clawd to give him a hug.

"Hey Draculaura" said Clawd and accepted her hug, while the zombie/unicorn went against the Frankenstain-like girl "hey Frankie," he said with his hand behind his head "hey Neighthan" said Frankie and swung with her hands in front of her.

Meanwhile asDraculaurawas talking with Clawd and Frankie and Neighthan was gazing into each other's eyes, Clawdeen noticed that a blond girl who seemed to belong in the ocean with her fish parts along with a boy who also seemed to belong in the water but had a sort of diving helmet made of glass and was filled with water, was coming towards them.

"Hey mates," said the fish girl with an Australian accent when she came over to them "hey Lagoona"said Clawdeen and waved to her.

But when Lagoona came over to them,Clawdeenfroze and her face looked as if someone had taken out something rotten out and threw it right in front of her "wow, what is that smell" she said while she waved her hand in front of her nose.

"I'm sorry mate, but that's me," said Lagoona and took a white eggshell with black dots and a rotten kiwi out of her hair "when I was on the way, I met some normies who threw rotten eggs and fruit after me".

"What," said the girls when they heard it and while Lagoona began to tell what had were some branches that moved in a tree a little further away.

* * *

><p>On the branch sat there a boy with very light brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, a black t-shirt and dark blue jeanswith some binoculars in his hands.<p>

"Well it looks like she is doing well again today" he said as he took the binoculars away and sighed, "but I wish I could get the courage to talk to you" and then his cell phone began to ring "who could that be?" He wondered and took it out "hello?" He said.

"_Tyler, where are you? There's 30 minutes to school starts and you are nowhere to be found?_" Said a girl on the phone.

"'Sighs' Clair, why can't you just not care?" Asked Tyler and took the binoculars up to his eyes again just to see that the monsters were on their way into the school.

"_Because mom and dad said that if I wanted to go to that concert doing the summer break, I had to make sure that you wouldn't skip class or get into too muchtrouble while you here_" said Clair irritated, and when she said all that hung Tyler his binoculars around your neck again and began to climb down the tree.

"Fine, I'm on my way, I'll be there in an hour" said Tyler and walked over to his bike that he had hidden in the bushes "_you have 20 minutes or you are going to get a detention again_" said Clair and hung up.

Tyler then put his phone back in his pocket but then saw that a Minotaur boy together with a buy with flame like hair and yellow skin was walking towards him. "_Oh no, not those two_" he thought and hid himself behind the tree "wuw, it's good to be back" said the Minotaur with a deep voice "yeah, back to all the girls" said the boy with flame like hair.

And to Tyler's luck they walked past him fast "_that was close_" he thought and got on his bike.

In a house place far away.

* * *

><p>A boy in a safarari jacket, cargo pants with a lot of pockets and long blond hair inside a room with different posters of captured monsters and the same man in every one of them on the walls, walked back and forth and only stopped to look at his computer.<p>

"Why hasn't he written?" He said, and checked his e-mails for the tenth time that day just to see that there hadn't been any new one.

He slapped his hand down on the table with an angry face "what's the matter with you?" he said to himself "he always writes every day when he's gone on a trip and it's been months since his last mail" Then he turned his back to the computer screen.

But then there came a sound from his computer and he turned to it faster than a werewolf during a full moon "it's an email from Dad" he said, and opened it.

"It's a message from dad?", he began to read the message "_Son, if you see this message, it means that there has happened something terrible to me, and I'm sorry that I couldn't come back to you again and I hope you will continue my work, below you will see a list of the things you will need, here you need to know and the places you should go to and my code for my work room in the basement_".

When he finished reading it, he read it again "I-I can't believe this" he said and sat down in the bed behind him, "What happened to him?" He said in despair but then he said in despair but then changed his expression to a evil looking one.

"They will regret it" he said and walked over to the computer, "let's see if the place he went to is on the list" he scrolled down until he found what he was looking for "there and it stand as the number one priority, hmm... don't worry Dad, I'll make sure your work is finished... once and for all" and then he went out of the room and on the computer you could see an image of Monster high.

* * *

><p>That was chapter one and I hope you all liked it now remember to R&amp;R.<p> 


End file.
